


Nerd Glasses

by chaosangel214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel in the Bunker, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Domestic, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosangel214/pseuds/chaosangel214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stumbles upon Cas reading in the library</p><p>(This is some time set after Season 8, about a week or two)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd Glasses

Dean was walking through the bunker, after checking on Sammy, still trying to recover from the trials. He was resting now, Dean had been worried as usual about him as he always does about his baby brother. 'He'll be fine, just needs time to recover and heal up, be good as new I bet' Dean smiled a little at the thought, he couldn't lose his brother just like he couldn't ever bear to lose his best friend, Cas, the man he has loved for some time now, but just never had the courage to confess how he felt to him. 'Speaking of Cas..' Dean thought as he stumbled into the library they had, Dean was trying to find him after checking on Sammy. He knew Cas had taken up the new hobby of reading as a new way to gain more knowledge about being a human, what he wasn't ready for was the sight of Cas looking so...'Wow...' Was all Dean could think of before speaking up.

"Cas, what are you doing?"

Dean stared silently, mouth agape, as he saw Cas with a pair of black thick-rimmed glasses on. '..Holy shit he looks hot with those, well when does he not look good?' Dean thought, with a smirk on his face.

"I was reading a few of the books I had found in the bunker a few hours ago. My eyes were hurting and the text on the pages were blurring slightly; So I wondered if there was anything around here to help my eyesight to finish the book I was indulged in." He replied, as he glanced up from the chair he was in to catch green eyes staring at him.

"Dean, why are you staring at me? Is there something wrong with my face?" Cas said worriedly, and suddenly did his signature head tilt, which Dean had to admit he had always thought was so damned adorable on the fallen angel.

"No!..um..I..of course there's nothing wrong with your face Cas," Dean sputtered quickly before blurting out without thinking "...You've always looked beautiful to me."

Dean was quietly still gazing at him with the same intensity before realizing what he just admitted to Cas. 'Fuck! did I really just say that? wait, I'm so stupid, he probably doesn't feel the same way about me' Dean was arguing these thoughts over as a deep, but quiet voice washed over him.

"Dean."

He suddenly looked, realizing his eyes were closed and opened them to instantly see those baby blue eyes inches away from him now. 'When the hell did he move from his chair?." They were inches apart, he felt Cas's lips ghost over his own, sending chills of arousal though him. Dean was just about to lose any self-control he had left from having his fallen angel this close to him. After so long he had wanted this and had to know if Cas felt the same way about him as he did.

After staring into each other's eyes for a few moments, Castiel suddenly took a deep breath and said, "Do you really think so? Because to me I have always found you, Dean Winchester to have the most brightest, the most beautiful soul in all of my creation. Simply gorgeous in every.. " Cas placed his hand over his old hand-print, that over the years had faded but was still there. "single.." Dean's breath hitched, heart stammering in his chest with the touch of Cas, where those so many years ago had pulled him from hell, the touch sparked a warmth that quickly spread though him. "Way" Dean suddenly felt Cas press a tender, yet passionate kiss to his lips, it felt like heaven to Dean, it was their first kiss together, like coming home and honestly he felt his heart was pounding in his chest from the sheer happiness he was feeling from finally kissing his angel.

'He'll always be an angel to me no matter what, my angel' he thought happily.

Dean's arms wrapped around him pulling him tight to his chest, smiling while deepening the kiss. He backed away for a second to murmur heatedly "Wanted you for so long Cas." He heard Cas moan his name pleadingly, clinging tightly to Dean's shirt. "As have I Dean" Before Cas backed away slightly to tug his shirt off falling to the floor before Dean's shirt was off as well. Pushing him back to sit in the chair, Cas began to unbuckle Dean's jeans before Dean stopped him and asked "Cas are you sure about this?" wondering if Cas wanted to go this far so quickly, although Dean wasn't really complaining since he's always loved and wanted his angel. 

"Yes Dean, I want to please you in any way possible," he replied quietly in that deep voice that had lowered an octave and had Dean's cock suddenly twitch with anticipation at those words.

He groaned at that, "Fuck, Cas...suck my cock, please, baby.." He could hardly stand any more teasing that Cas was doing, rubbing through Dean's boxers, jeans already pushed down to his ankles. "Shh..patience, Dean." Cas began to slowly trace the line of Dean's arousal with his tongue through the thin line of fabric that contained his now fully hard prick. "Ah..!f-fuck! Caass...!" He shouted as he almost came at the feel of Cas's long tongue slowly teasing his cock, he could hardly take any more teasing he was going through. "Cas, please" He pleaded with urgency, cock swelled to the point that it was getting difficult to contain his release any longer. He needed those perfect soft lips on his dick now.

Then his boxers were suddenly down and he felt Cas's hand on his dick, moaning loudly from the sudden touch. "Do you want to fuck my mouth Dean?" Cas questioned, as he slowly began pumping the length up and down, smearing the pre-cum at the tip with his thumb, licking his chapped lips slightly at the sight of Dean's cum.

He whimpered at his angel's dirty choice of words. He couldn't take anymore at this point, he was so hard it hurt. "Fuck yes Cas..please baby suck me." he begged, staring down at those ocean-blue eyes he could never get tired of looking into.

Warmth. Wetness. Hot. Heat. Soft. Lips.

Dean gasped out loudly as Cas's mouth was suddenly on his cock, sucking down the length as far as he could, coming back up to only slide those perfect pink lips over the head of Dean's cock sucking hard at the tip, "Fuck!..Cas, that feels so good, yes baby don't stop..uh..aah." Dean was losing it, the only thing he was aware of at the moment was that as he glanced down quickly he almost came at the sight of Cas, staring up at him innocently with those blue orbs, while his lips were obscenely stretched around his cock, loudly sucking and bobbing his head slowly enjoying and loving the taste of Dean's dick in his mouth. 

"Ahh..y-you love sucking my cock don't you Cas?" He threw his head back, growling a silent fuck under his breath as he tried to control himself long enough to not cum so quickly. He really wanted to make this last, because really this was fucking incredible what Cas was doing to him.

Cas hummed around his dick sucking harder and faster as he picked up his pace, wanting to feel the splash of Dean's salty cum rushing down his throat. "Shit..ahhh Cas!, fuck yes baby faster..Mmm" Dean threaded his fingers through those dark brown locks of soft hair, biting his lip, and tugged as Cas deep-throated his cock. "I'm about to cum baby, fuck Cas, swallow it all down." He growled, and he was fucking gone, as he suddenly started coming down Cas's throat, moaning his name loudly, gripping his hair tightly and slightly pushing his hips up as Cas continued to suck and swallow down every drop of cum from his dick, milking his cock as cum flew into his mouth. He moaned excitedly at the fact he had thoroughly pleased the man he loved, as he rubbed his hips against Dean's leg and came untouched and groaned around Dean's cock causing another spurt in his mouth. 

"God damn it you're amazing Cas, I love you" Dean's chest heaved as laughed heartily, he came down from his orgasm, what had to have been one of the most, if not the most perfect blow job of his life.

Cas slowly slipped his mouth off of Dean's cock with a pop. He had cum dribbling from his lips from what he wasn't able to swallow. Dean pulled him up quickly into his lap and smashed his lips into Cas's sticky lips wet with his cum. His breath hitched as he tasted Cas and himself on those perfect lips. Cas slowly parted his lips as Dean slipped his tongue through and lapped at the inside of Cas's mouth. He heard Cas whine quietly and slightly pulled away to look into his eyes.

Emerald met sapphire and time seemed to suddenly halt as they stared with so much pent-up emotions, feelings, they had both held for each other for so many years.

"I love you too, Dean." he replied softly, staring silently into the green eyes he had loved so much since he first had met the hunter.

Dean's throat constricted, tears welling up in him, and his heart clenched suddenly in his chest feeling like he couldn't breathe at the realization that the man who had pulled him from hell, who he became friends with, best friends, died for him, saved his baby brother from hell also, who had kept him going in Purgatory when there was no hope for escaping, who had almost killed him from the control of Naomi, but had stopped when the love he had for Dean broke through the mind control. The man who had sacrificed everything, always for him, just had told Dean he felt the same way as he did, he loved him. Cas loved him.

"Cas.." Tears were rolling down his cheeks now, his hand came to cup Castiel's cheek while he was still sitting in Dean's lap. Chick flick moments be damned, he couldn't stop the tears if he even tried now, for the first time in a long damn time, he felt like he was truly happy.

Cas was looking at Dean with such an intensity, as his own hand came up to cup Dean's cheek, mirroring each other. "I have always loved you Dean, even as an angel I felt there was something strange there. Especially in my chest, when I am around you I feel happy." Cas confessed, feeling the weight in his chest disappear as he had finally come to realize he had always loved his hunter. "But now that feeling has intensified, since I am now a human, I can fully feel the effects of love, what it does to me," Castiel stroked Dean's cheek as they continued to look into each others' eyes lovingly. "What you have always done to me, Dean Winchester." Cas slowly leaned in to softly press a kiss to Dean's lips, sliding his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean was truly shocked at the fact that his love had been reciprocated all this time he was in love with his fallen angel. As Cas had confessed these feelings to Dean, he felt such relief and complete happiness as his angel loved him as he had always loved him just the same. Cas's soft lips touched his again with a tenderness Dean has never felt before in his life, never loved anyone truly before. Not Cassie, not Lisa, no one. Cas was different from anyone else though he had to admit, and he was special and had grown close to Dean's heart, in a way that no one else could really.

Dean slid his arms around his waist and neck as they explored each others mouths, lips met lips, tongues with tongues, so intimate, and they never wanted to stop.

"Hey Cas," Dean leaned back a little to utter quietly, slightly out of breath. "Maybe you should wear those glasses more often huh?" he asked with a playfulness in his voice as he stared into those baby blue eyes.

"Perhaps I should, they make me more pleasingly aesthetic, do they not?" he answered innocently yet coyly, looking up at Dean through his lashes teasingly, biting his lip.

"Babe, you have always looked fucking hot to me anyway, with or without the nerd glasses." He pecked Cas quick on the lips, and playfully smacked his ass as Cas suddenly jerked in Dean's lap, whining a little from his own arousal, half hard again as he had come as soon as he was blowing Dean a few minutes ago.

A thought occurred suddenly in Dean's head "Hey Cas, you wanna move into my room?" he asked and then whispered in his ear "And we could have a lot more fun just like this" Cas shuttered excitedly in Dean's arms as he replied with a quick "Of course" And smashed his lips into Dean's while Dean tightly and quickly picked Cas up as he slung his legs around Dean's waist, feet locked together as Dean's arm wrapped around Cas's waist, other hand in his hair while they both devoured each others mouths hungrily. They made their way to Dean's room, where Cas had stayed from every night on after that day. Never really leaving each others' side for too long, even on hunts, as he had taught Cas to properly fight as a human now.

Sam was even getting better now, from the trials he had been through, which to Dean, had thanked whoever was out there for not letting his baby brother die. Dean had Cas at his side all the time as well which made Dean just for that time, everything was perfect in his world. Whatever was out there that they had to deal with still, he felt that since Sam was getting better, and with Cas by his side, they could gank those evil bitches one by one until the day that he could settle down with the love of his life and his brother.

And for once in Dean's life, he could admit he was finally and truly happy.


End file.
